Collaborative platforms are known which are used for, for example, performing telephone conferences via the Internet with a group of participants which are located at different places. Such collaborative platforms can provide a group chat environment for the participants of a conference call or the like being able to communicate and collaborate on a common task.
Usually, a conference call is initiated by a person who also will be a participant of the following conversation or discussion and who selects a number of participants to join the conference call for discussing a specific issue. At the end of the conference call which duration may, for example, be preset, an agreement of the participants on a specific topic or issue discussed in the conference call should be reached.